Enrico Pucci
Enrico Pucci is the main antagonist from Part 6 of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. Background Pucci grew up with a wealthy upbringing and was well-liked by everyone. However, his disfigured foot resulted in a stumbling and near impossible limp that had followed him throughout his life. Raised as a Catholic, he found only solitude in the halls of his church. He was already on the path of priesthood at the age of fifteen, an action allowed by his parents due to his family's religious history. One day while sweeping the floors, he stumbled upon Dio Brando's feet underneath a table. Curious, he conversed with Dio, and though he was alarmed when Dio grasped his twisted foot, he didn't think it was anything special. It wasn't until Pucci removed his shoe that he noticed his foot had been healed. Around the same time, a woman, in tears, came to the confessional booth, pleading to be heard. Choosing to listen in the absent priest's place, he heard how this woman had switched her sickly baby with another family's twin. When he asked what the family name was, he was shocked to discover it was Pucci. Not long afterward, his sister, Perla, fell in love with a part-time worker named Wes Bluemarine. The man his sister was dating was actually his thought-to-be-dead twin brother. Despite his discovery, Pucci is unable to tell anyone due to his priestly obligation to preserve the privacy of confessions. In order to protect his sister from knowing of the incest, Pucci secretly hired a P.I. group to force Wes and Perla to break up. However, he was unaware that the P.I. group held the beliefs of the KKK, who discovered that Wes' presumed father was an African American and proceeded to lynch Wes. Wes was shot and hanged from a noose over a cliff while Perla was beaten. The morning afterward, Pucci discovered Perla's corpse from her suicide and cradled her body in sadness. He noticed a disc emerging from her head, due to Dio's influence with the Stand Arrow. Pucci wanted to follow Dio, enticed by his words, but not before tying up all the loose ends to his past. He approached the post-traumatic Wes, who was furious at Pucci's interference in his relationship with Perla, and quickly told him they were brothers before removing Wes's memory disc from him. Pucci spent the remainder of that year with Dio. From him he learned the "ingredients" needed to formulate the "perfect world". Dio grew to trust Pucci entirely, and gave him one of his finger bones as a remaining fragment should he die. The remaining years of Pucci's life were driven by his obsession of this promised land, and he waited for the preparation of the said day. To increase his mobility, he finished his priesthood and became a Father to those in need. Determined to fulfill Dio's prophecy, he secured at job at Green Dolphin Street Jail, where he spent the next 8 years as head priest and has since then become the longest residing member of the prison. Powers & Abilities *'Stand - Whitesnake:' A long range Stand with massive power with several abilities. **'Memory and Spirit manipulation:' Whitesnake's primary ability is to transform either a person's memories or their Stand (spirit) into humanly tangible Stand Discs. These Discs may be inserted into other people, allowing them to either read memories or use Stands stored there. **'Senses manipulation:' With it, Pucci can remove eyesight and other senses, as well as using humans as music players by inserting music discs into them. **'Digestive Mist:' Whitesnake can produce a mist that slowly digests objects like stomach acid. While dissolving, targets of this attack are distracted in a delusional dream-state. Whitesnake may also create sophisticated illusions with this mist, such as impersonating others, for a limited time. Alternate Forms C-Moon The evolved form of Pucci's Stand, obtained after fusing with the Green Baby. It possesses several new abilities related to gravity. *'Inverse Gravity:' C-Moon's influence ascribes to Enrico Pucci an inverse or negative mass equivalent to that of the Earth, with an effective range of 3 kilometers. Thus, any unfixed object within a 3 kilometer radius of Pucci falls away from him. *'Gravity Defiance:' By C-Moon's partnership, Pucci consistently seems to defy gravity and orbit any enemy or threat. *'Surface Inversion:' C-Moon can also drastically increase the gravitational force acting upon an object by touch, which is expressed by that object turning inside-out. Striking the same object or area twice reverts this adjustment. Made in Heaven The final transformation of Pucci's Stand. It has been described as the single most powerful Stand in the world. It has the ability to accelerate time infinitely due to his full control of gravity (which is theorized to span the entire Universe). The acceleration doesn't affect living beings, but anything else is quickly disintegrated. Once Pucci speeds up for long enough, the Universe will hit a "vanishing point", and a new universe will be created, where everything repeats itself, according to "fate". Pucci may then alter the characteristics of the universe and the fates of the people in the recreated universe and create the perfect world they desire. Anyone that is killed by this Stand in the previous universe will not cease to exist, but simply replaced by a similar substitute, though Pucci states that their souls and personalities will have been erased and that they will appear as completely different people. In this form, Pucci's Stand can attack by slashing the opponent at incredible speeds. Made in Heaven's base speed is comparable to that of a bullet train. Feats Strength *Effortlessly destroyed Foo Fighters' body. *Pierced Narciso Anasui, FF, and Jolyne Cujoh's bodies at the same time with just one punch. *Punched through Weather Report's chest. *With MiH, killed Ermes Costello, Jotaro Kujo, and Anasui with a single attack. *With MiH, he reset the universe. Speed *Dodged attacks from Jolyne's Stand. *Can hit even the most elusive targets with his Discs. *C-Moon is faster than Stone Free. *C-Moon reacted to Anasui's surprise attack. *With MiH, dodged attacks from Star Platinum. *With MiH, he has infinite acceleration. Durability *Survived getting bitten by zombies. *Endured having a cross stuck under his nail. And that's gross. *Survived getting parts of his skeleton ripped out. *Survived getting stabbed in the throat. *Tanked attacks from Weather Report in Heavy Weather mode. *C-Moon tanked attacks from Stone Free. Skill *Stole Jotaro's memory and Stand discs. *Shot Johngalli A, one of the deadliest sharpshooters on the planet. Weaknesses *Even when Made in Heaven is in use, Pucci is vulnerable to attacks. *C-Moon gets weaker if Pucci is too far from it. Fun Facts *When he's nervous, he counts the Prime Numbers. *His Stands are named after the following songs/bands: **Whitesnake, English rock band. **C Moon, pop song performed by Wings. **Made in Heaven, Freddy Mercury song. *He's totally gay for Dio. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Speedsters Category:Stand Users Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Neutral Evil Category:Villains Category:Religious Authorities Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Deceased Category:Memory Manipulators Category:Time Manipulators Category:Completed Profiles Category:Shōnen Jump Category:Shueisha Category:Team Leaders Category:Anti-Villains